Although most existing devices are rigid containers, flexible packaging is increasingly becoming one of the primary forms of consumer packaging for flowable products. Packages of this kind include a wide variety of containers, from simple packages to sophisticated contoured designs that function as stand-up pouches, flat pouches, or even box shapes. These flexible packages are economical packaging solutions that allow compact shipping to the filler, can include improved barrier or other film qualities, and are suitable for high-quality printing and finishing. In addition, flexible packaging (as compared to relatively rigid packaging, such as cartons) take up very little volume until after the package is filled, providing a significant storage advantage. Further, after the flexible package is emptied of its contents, it readily collapses, thereby reducing its volume to approximately that of the unfilled package, which proves to be a considerable benefit.
For many applications, the entire contents of a flexible package can be used at one time. For other applications, only a small amount of product is required for an application, such as washing detergent, bleach, fabric softener, and the like. In cases where only a small amount of the product is required, there is generally a need to measure the amount of the product to be dispensed in each application.
Commonly, users are required to utilize a package cap as the measuring device. The cap can have a built-in cup with various graduations or “fill lines” representing different fluid volumes. Where the measuring aids are not incorporated into the package itself, users utilize other methods to measure the amount of flowable product necessary for a specific application. The extra time and effort needed to find and utilize a suitable measuring device presents added difficulties. The procedure of pouring the product from the package to a measuring container, and then transferring from the measuring container to an end use is a tedious and time-consuming process. In addition, because of the variations in size and shape, such sight-measuring aids can yield inaccurate and imprecise results.
There are many different containers that dispense flowable products in measured amounts, where the container holds a substantially greater amount of product relative to the dispensed amount. Many of these devices have the capacity to store, measure, and dispense fluids without the need for sight measuring. Such characteristics are desirable, especially when contact with the packaged product can be harmful, such as with poisons, bleach, etc. Typically, however, prior art devices capable of dispensing a measured volume of fluid are unduly complex in design and manufacture, are undependable, and can be expensive.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a flexible metering package that lacks the negative characteristics noted in the prior art.